Cancer is the second leading cause of death worldwide, after coronary artery disease. In the United States alone, cancer causes death of well over a half-million people each year, with some 1.4 million new cases diagnosed annually. Cancer cells are characterized by uncontrolled proliferation and the ability to invade surrounding normal tissue or distant sites by homological and/or lymphatic spread.
Despite the advances made in cancer therapy over the past few decades, such as surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy and targeted therapy, these therapeutic modalities are still associated with significant side effects. There is an unmet need for anti-cancer treatments with less side effects and/or for chemotherapy resistant or target therapy resistant cancers. The present invention addresses this and other needs.